


The Golden Rule

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clingy Gabriel, Drunk Gabriel (Supernatural), Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Twink Gabriel, Underage Drinking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Gabe and Sam have been flirting in class for a while and when they finally go out, Sam realizes he doesn't know Gabe's name.





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my unofficial beta and friend for encouraging me to get this done and helped me improve it. All this fluffiness is for her.

It all started with a few lingering glances and awkward eye contact with a blonde guy in his AP chem class. Those glances quickly turned into a few small smiles which then turned into note passing and the guy moving his eyebrows in strangely suggestive ways. The small, quick interactions quickly edge the line between light and casual and something a bit more. The guy’s golden eyes were addictive and his small build gave Sam some dirty ideas.

When he finally approached him, all batting lashes and a cocky smile, Sam's couldn't believe his eyes. He was a lot shorter than Sam first thought, and was wearing tight jeans with a ratty, oversized hoodie. Sam hoped it wasn't his boyfriend's.

“Hey, chem class” the guy said, stepping up close to Sam.

“Hey,” Sam said, a bit surprised.

“You gonna follow through on those notes and ask me out?” he asked, batting those golden eyelashes again.

Sam smiled a little bit at the forwardness of it.

“Sure, wanna go grab some coffee?” Sam asked.

“Now?” he asked.

“Uh, sure?”

The guy shrugged a bit. “Sure, I don't have any classes for the rest of the day. Lead the way, Sammich.”

Much to Cute Guy’s excitement, Sam paid for everything, including the cake pop and brownie that he eagerly wolfed down. There was light chatter, and Cute Guy slipped in a flirtatious innuendo wherever he could. Overall, the short date was a success that only ended because Sam had to go to his next class.

After an over enthusiastic kiss that Cute Guy initiated, they parted ways. Half way through his class, Sam realized that in his rush, he forgot to ask for his number. After coming to that realization, he realized he didn't even know Cute Guy’s name.

And it would be awkward if he asked now, wouldn't it?

And it would have to come up eventually, right?

After all, he knew Sam's name. He'd just have to pay attention until he knew his.

The next day after class, Cute Guy went up to Sam as he was gathering his things. He held out his phone to Sam, his name already typed into a contacts list with a few peach emojis behind it, causing him to smile a little bit.

“I didn't get your number yesterday,” he said.

“Yeah, uh, guess you didn't…”

With a nervous smile, Sam put his number in his phone. After a short pause, Sam got out his phone and opened up a new contact and gave it to Cute Guy who quickly typed his phone number, stopping halfway through.

“You don't know my name,” he said, looking up at Sam with a somewhat challenging look.

“What? Course I do,” he said, a bit surprised.

“Then what is it?”

Sam’s mouth opened then shut, at a loss for what to say. Of course Cute Guy was right; Sam really didn't know his name. He tried to come up with excuses but fell short of everything. In front of him, Cute Guy huffed impatiently.

“You don't know my name,” he said again.

“How did you know mine?”

“We've been in the same class for three months!” he exclaimed. “I figured it out. You could've just asked.”

“You want me to ask after we already went on a date?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Well you would've had to ask sometime!”

They were both quiet and just stared at each other for a moment before Cute Guy started laughing. Sam raised his eyebrows at that and was just about to ask why when Cute Guy sprang forward and grabbed his face, pulling him into an eager kiss. When he broke it, he shook his head and was chuckling lightly to himself.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Nothin’ much, just figuring out how I'm gonna make you work for it.”

“Work for what?”

“Knowing my name,” he said with a wink then he turned and started for the door. “Don't worry, Sammy, you'll catch up eventually.”

He shook his head and watched him swing his hips a little more than necessary as he disappeared. At least not knowing his name wasn't a total deal breaker for him. Now he just had to figure out what it was.

Received at 10:49 PM:  
>Heyo Sammich u wanna come over<

Received at 10:55 PM:  
>Geh up comr sde mr <

After the fourth or fifth incoherent text, Sam woke up with his phone buzzing on the bed next to him, the screen lighting up a few times. He grabbed his phone, squinting at the sudden light as he scrolled through various texts from an unsaved number. He groaned softly as another text popped up on the screen and he carefully rolled out of bed. Cute Guy was obviously drinking, and if he remembered right, he knew where the party was. Rolling out of bed, Sam toed on his shoes and tugged on a hoodie then left to go find the Cute Guy.

As he got closer to the dorm the party was in, he could hear the music. The party was relatively small, but Sam still had to push his way through the crowd. Before he could find him, Cute Guy found Sam first. He was wearing the same ratty hoodie but it was slightly out of place. Sam sighed a little and wrapped his arm around his waist, making Cute Guy practically purr.

“Gotta take me home,” he said and Sam wondered how he could speak coherently at all.

“Yeah, sure, come on,” Sam mumbled.

He led him back to his dorm, holding Cute Guy upright as he stumbled along. A couple times, he reached up to say something to Sam but almost fell over when he did, so Sam quickly learned to just ignore him. He looked at a moment before sighing and he put him in the spare bed, thankful that his roommate was never home. Cute Guy protested a bit and Sam rolled his eyes and took off his shoes, causing Cute Guy to start giggling.

“Can't believe I found a guy that gets me home safe,” he said and started gigging again.

Sam didn't comment on it and just lied down in his bed and went to sleep listening to his giggles.

In the morning, Cute Guy was rubbing his head and trying to collect himself to sneak out of the dorm. Sam cleared his throat before he did and flicked on his desk lamp, causing him to flinch a bit at the light.

“Going somewhere?” he asked, causing Cute Guy to take on a slight blush.

“What? No, course not…”

He sat down on the bed with a soft thud. They looked at each other uncomfortably for a while before Sam said anything else.

“So you brought me home from the party,” he said. “Not MY home but…”

“You texted me a couple times,” Sam said. Cute Guy rubbed his face at that and Sam sighed a bit. “It's… it's fine that you did. It's good you did.”

Cute Guy glanced up to him, blinking in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

They were both silent for a moment and Cute Guy broke the ice first.

“You learn my name yet?” He asked, quickly turning the focus back onto Sam.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Did you learn my name yet? Wanna know whether or not I let it slip last night.”

“You didn't…”

“Okay, good.” He took a brief pause and smiled. “Gabriel.”

Sam smiled a little bit at that. "Oh. Good."

A few moments later, Gabriel crawled into Sam's bed and they were soon kissing away the memories of last night.

 

Another year brought the two closer together. Sam sat on a bench focused on a textbook while Gabriel was closeby, his legs in Sam's lap. It was freshman orientation, and while Sam brushed it off, Gabriel was hyper-focused on each person that came in. Occasionally, he huffed and rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of this, Sam looked up to his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothin' much. Just watching all the new kids come in, full of hope, wanting to take on the world," Gabriel ssid. "Like that couple over there. They won't make it."

"Gabe," Sam said warningly.

"What? They won't. They probably only came here because this was the only college that accepted both of them and the thought of being away from each other scares them so much because they know it'll be the end."

Sam sighed a bit and shook his head, looking back at his book, leaving Gabriel to sort out who he thought would and wouldn't make it. Although he was usually a bubbly person, Gabriel sometimes became more cynical of others and watched their every movement, trying to find something wrong with it. He was never like that towards Sam or it would have been the end of their relationship, and he hated to admit that Gabriel was usually right.

"Ooh, one couple's already fighting," Gabriel said excitedly and Sam could feel his legs shift in his lap as he sat up. "Oh, but I was rooting for that one."

"That's what happens when you place bets on people's lives," he said.

"I'm always right," Gabriel countered.

"Almost always." Sam said, not looking up from his book.

"You love it."

"You're right, I do."

Sam lifted his head up and Gabriel gave him a quick kiss.

"We'll make it," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, we will," Sam agreed.


End file.
